nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Glory - Clr(15),WP(4),F(8),FB(3)
Description The Holy Glory is a priestess of Lathander. She strikes fear into the heart of her enemies with her spells and abilities. From her deity she received the power to attack her enemies with such speed and accuracy that her swings seem to glisten with the glory of the Morninglord. Character Creation Highlights: * 14 attacks per round dual-wielding any light weapons * 26 BAB, does not need recasting of Divine Power to achieve maximum number of attacks per round * Extremely high buffed AB, can hit up to AC 81 without a natural 20 * Great Cleave and Supreme Cleave * Level 9 cleric spell access * Persistent Haste * Premonition for physical damage reduction 30/adamantine, and Protection from Energy and Energy Immunity for elemental damage reduction * Stone Body for damage reduction 10/adamantine, stuns, and critical hits (can use Death Immunity and Freedom to circumvent the penalties for the spell) * Greater Restoration to heal oneself back to full HP several times per day Build: This is a version of the Holy Fury that gives up some movement speed and attacks per round to get Great Cleave and Supreme Cleave. When an enemy dies, she can immediately strike a nearby enemy with two attacks, and if those attacks kill the enemy she can Great Cleave again. She does not rely on recasting Divine Power to achieve her maximum number of attacks per round. I picked human for the extra feat and skill point. You need at least a +5 wisdom item to cast 9th level spells, and you should try to find +dex and +wis items as soon as possible. Since no weapon specialization feats are picked, you can use any two good light weapons you find. This build suffers from low AC and is a bit less powerful than the Holy Fury. But it is fun to be dual wielding while getting those Supreme Cleaves. Notes Attacks per round: 6 (Base) + 1 (Haste) = 7 x 2 (Dual Wield) = 14 attacks per round Attack bonus with mundane light weapons: Main hand: +35/+30/+25/+20/+15/+10 Off-hand: +35/+30/+25/+20/+15/+10 Attack bonus with mundane light weapons and long-term buffs: Main hand: +46/+46/+41/+36/+31/+26/+21 Off-hand: +46/+46/+41/+36/+31/+26/+21 Calculation: 26 (BAB) +10 (Dex) +1 (Epic Prowess) +5 (Greater Magic Weapon) +1 (Persistent Prayer) +1 (Persistent Bless) +1 (Persistent Aid) +3 (Persistent Divine Favor) -2 (Dual Wielding) ----------------------------- 46 With +8 light weapons, +8 dex equipment and fully buffs: Main hand: +62/+62/+57/+52/+47/+42/+37 Off-hand: +62/+62/+57/+52/+47/+42/+37 Calculation: 26 (BAB) +8 (Weapon enhancement) +10 (DEX) +4 (DEX from +8 equipment) +1 (Epic Prowess) +1 (Persistent Prayer) +1 (Persistent Bless) +3 (Persistent Divine Favor) +4 (Extended Divine Power) +2 (Extended Battletide) +3 (Extended Recitation) -2 (Dual Wielding) ----------------------------- 62 Damage: Assuming +8 short swords with 15d6 elemental damage and all hits land 1d6 (base) +8 (Enhancement) +5d6 (Electrical enchantment) +5d6 (Acid enchantment) +5d6 (Fire enchantment) +3 (+6 STR from Divine Power) +3 (Divine Favor) +2 (Battletide) +1 (Prayer) ---- 33-113 damage per hit (73 average) x 14 hits = 462-1582 damage per round (1022 average) Skills: Concentration 33 Diplomacy 21 Spellcraft 30 Spot 5 Tumble 10 Character Progression Please update this with at least the feats used in this build. References Author: Lia category:Character builds category:Melee Character builds category:Divine Character builds category:Dual Wielding Character builds category:Divine Spell Swords category:Power Builds